Dear Minnie
by Blacsparrow
Summary: Susan was a witch. A quiet simple girl who didn't like to cause anyone trouble. Who shied away from conflict and desperately wanted a friend. Luckily she made one. in the firey girl named Minerva. The only problem was that the heart is greedy, after making her friend little Susan couldn't help but want just a little more...
1. The First Letter

Dear Minnie

Chapter 1: Distractions of the past

 **~Office of Minerva McGonagall 1991~**

Minerva McGonagall is an older lady with her fair share of adventures in her day. Formerly a fiery youth with an attitude tempered by age and experience. She had been ten years old when Grindelwald was defeated in nineteen forty five. A nation of peoples with pride for their country heading off to do battle beside their muggle countrymen.

A year later she would be attending Hogwarts for the first time and it was on the train she would make her first friend. A young girl her age named Susan Fairchild. A friend who would later suffer a tragedy and seem to bounce back almost right away.

Still as good friends do Minerva kept in contact. They would meet and have tea while they talked or perhaps something stronger. Well, she would have tea. Susan, or Velvet as she had taken a preference to being called shortly after her affliction befell her, would simply smile with silver eyes older than her face and body would imply as they chatted late into the night.

Unfortunately their last chat had been a few short years ago and Minerva missed her friend dearly in her aging years. There was a distance between them now built of both miles and past decisions.

So it was with much surprise that while sending off acceptance letters to students an owl came rapping at her office window. with a frown she bound up the letters she had been going through on her desk and set them aside for later sending with a wave of her wand before opening the window with another allowing the non-descript eagle owl inside before relieving it of its burden.

It's a package, or more precisely a box with velvet lining both inside and out. Closed by a silk ribbon pinning a letter to the top addressing the box to her.

 **Minerva "Minnie" McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts**

 **Transfiguration Office**

A return name wasn't necessary. Minerva knew that handwriting. She would recognize it anywhere. The same one the used to write the notes she would borrow all too often in her school days or be found in notes passed in the classroom. With a fond smile the teacher undoes the ribbon and opens the letter first leaving the box on the center of her desk as she pulls out the muggle lined paper held within. Letter written with muggle pen rather than quill and ink pot.

 _My Dearest Minnie,_

 _By god has it truly been so many years since I said that last goodbye? For me it feels but a moment ago I stood before you for the final time begging you to accept the gift I offered. I think I always knew you would say no. It simply was not in your nature to seek immortality. That and the mutterings of that old man you so admire though I cannot fathom why. You had always been so singularly independent in our youth that the thought of you believing anyone without second thought stinks of foul play._

Here Minerva is forced to put the letter down for a moment and sighs. It was an old argument they had been having since the war. Susan used to think the world of the headmaster just as the Tranfiguration teacher herself does. But after she changed she began questioning him more especially when it came to the topic of her new kin and the 'gift' she had continuously offered to Minerva. She pours herself a cup of something a bit stronger than tea. If she's going to read her old friends views on Albus she would need it to keep an even keel.

 _Ah but you've heard all of that before. I do not wish to rehash an old argument now and distract from my purpose in sending you this correspondence. That said, unless you have changed your mind please don't reply to this. Seeing a response from you would only flair a light of hope in me and I would not be able to bare the snuffing of that tiny flickering flame should it be allowed to relight._

The older woman frowns at the letter here. Still feeling the pang of guilt for having turned her old friend away so many times but for all the right reasons. The Scottish witch simply didn't share the feelings Susan had and to pretend would ruin them both. While accepting her offer would have seen their friendship never fade it was not something the old witch could bring herself to do. At first it had been her clinging to her affections of another and later her expectations for what might await her once her time on this plane was at it's end.

 _I've allowed myself to get off topic once more. Please forgive me my dear sweet Minnie, I am afflicted with a deep flair for the dramatic as you well know my clan members and I are prone to. If you're reading this letter now then certainly you have gotten the box with it._

 _As the years have gone by and I have aged in spirit if no longer in body I find myself wishing to write down my memoirs. I considered making a book but the only place where I could sell it would be amongst the wizarding kind and even then it would be frowned upon as a risk to the masquerade should a muggle get their hands upon it._

The old teacher shakes her head at that with a wry smile. That love they seem to have for the Victorian era bleeding over into their terminology. Refraining from calling it the Statute of Secrecy and instead referring to it as the "Masquerade" comparing hiding their nature to the way people used to hide their faces behind elaborate paper masks.

 _Still the urge remained. A driving force to write about years long come and gone. To share with anyone my perspectives. And who better to share them with than you who stood by me through a good deal of them. Even as our other friends turned me away in disgust be it for my proclivities or my gift and curse. So when you open the box you'll find envelopes. Letters written, but never sent detailing my life to you the only person thus far I have met and cared to share it with in a romantic fashion._

 _I know you are aware of the times we spent together in Hogwarts. I only ask that you are patient while reading them these are my memoirs after all. And they would not be complete without mention of my formative years and the girl who took so much of my focus back then._

 _This letter will remain unfortunately short however, despite there being so much I wish to tell you about right away it is all contained within the box and there should be a proper order to these things. I will only mention that I am a business owner of an establishment that would come as a surprise to you if you recall how I was when we were young._

 _In truth I have not a single clue as to whether you will even read this letter. Still, read them or burn them. They are your letters to do with as you please. They are, after all, addressed to you._

 _With my unending affections,_

 _Velvet Velour_

 _formerly, Susan Fairchild_

 _P.S._

 _There is a saying that a person dies three deaths. The first death is the death of the body when the heart beats it's last. The second is when the body is consigned to the earth. And the last, is when your name is spoken for the final time. If you can believe this saying Minnie then know that in this I have the last laugh because your name is far too sweet a taste for me to ever stop murmuring it, even if only to myself in the dark private moments where no other can hear the echo of my old life. So you see, so long as I walk the night. You will remain immortalis._

Minerva gently folds the letter closed again setting it back within its envelope before taking the lid of the box in hand and slowly drawing it upwards to look upon the collection of letters neatly stacked therein for her to go through one by one. Some thick with the pages bulging the envelopes while others are thin written upon perhaps a single page of the muggle line paper. each envelope with a number upon it to mark its place in case they are ever jumbled.

Slowly she places the first letter at the forefront before closing the box again. There will be time for her to go through them later. for the moment she needs to prepare for the students she needs to visit the next day. Her wand bundling up the letters she had been looking at prior where she takes it in hand and gives it over to a house elf. The muggle born letters already separated out for her to deliver herself. Never realizing she had missed the words. 'The cupboard under the stairs' in her distracted state.

Her affairs for the next day set in place she takes the box and places the lid back on top delicately re wrapping the ribbon to secure it closed before carrying it into her chambers. she looks around the space before setting her package on her dresser before picking up a framed picture next to it of herself at a far younger age wearing Hogwarts robes with a wide grin on her youthful face. Broom slung over one shoulder with the other wrapped around the shoulders of a far more demure girl.

A smile crosses the lips of the elderly witch as she watches her picture counterpart wink back at her before squeezing the other girl a bit tighter making the shy girl blush heavily and smile.

"Sweet Maeve I was so very blind back then. How obvious your feelings were now in hindsight Susan and yet I never even guessed. How funny a thing friendship can be that it blinds us to clearly to inconvenient truths. A better person you are than me Susan. I'm not sure I could have avoided coming to hate you had our situations been reversed." The professor admits to herself getting a sad smile in return from the teen in the picture until she sets it back down her own eyes misting.

She moves around changing into her night clothes and slowly putting out the lights in her chambers before settling herself into bed. Her eyes casting one last look at the velvet box before she closes them and turns away. Thoughts simmering with knowledge of what could have been.

 **Hello everyone, I'm branching out! I hope you like this. as I'll be writing a few more or several depending on how much people enjoy this little series. Updates will come sporadically as I'm keeping my focus right now on "Huntress of a Different Caliber" This was just something that hit me one night and wouldn't go away so I started writing.**

 **That's all for now, I love you and I'll see you next time!**


	2. The Second Letter

Dear Minnie

Chapter 2: The Second Letter

Minerva McGonagall had just returned from the last muggleborn student she had visited over the weeks. Her time with them spent explaining the magical world to both child and parent before escorting them on their first visit to Diagon alley. A task that she could easily have relegated to Filius due to the already daunting responsibility that came with performing as deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still as time consuming and tedious as it sometimes was Minerva never would allow another to take her place for she enjoyed every moment. From the incredulous first impressions to the dawning realizations and finally the awe and wonder that came over children when they realized that not only is magic real. But they have it in them to use it.

No, Minerva would never give up the warm feeling she got looking at faces caught in awe and wonder at their first sight of the Alley. Now if only old Tom would clean up his tavern a touch. The dingy state may be 'authentic' but it simply appeared dubious to muggle parents when they first enter.

The old transfiguration teacher sighs before smiling and remembering a certain bushy haired young girl who asked questions at a rapid pace and stood impatiently as they were answered as if just waiting for the response to stop so she can start asking new questions. Very much like a certain red haired girl Minerva visited once upon a time.

Entering her chambers she finds herself brought up short by a box she had placed before she had started escorting the children. She hadn't meant to neglect the velvet container nor the letters within but it never seemed to occur to her to read the next one during the few moments she had time to do so.

A quick look at her clock set her thoughts to action. She had plenty of time now.

Moving to the box she gently opens it and slides out the second letter held within. A number two written in an elegant scrawl on the corner of the old envelope. There was no wax seal and the envelope clearly was not parchment but muggle paper which bore no real surprise. Those suffering Susa- Velvet's condition were shunned by magical society more so than even werewolves due in no small part to their dietary requirements.

With a careful hand the professor slices open the letter and retrieves its contents settling herself in a chair to begin reading.

 _My dearest Minnie,_

 _I can not tell you how glad I am that you have chosen to keep reading. Or to be more precise how glad I would be to have the knowledge you have chosen to do so. Not that I ever had a doubt. For certain, you never were the type to shy away from something simply because the taste it brings might be bittersweet. This will be the last message from me following the writing of the letters. I enclosed this one within the first of my recollections. Be careful with the early ones Minnie they are quite old as you can see._

 _V.V._

Moving the first page aside Minerva can't help the small fond smile on her lips as just a touch of her old friend shines through in action if not in written eloquence. Hiding how she feels about something until after it's safe to express her emotions spoke very clearly of the woman who used to be the teacher's friend Susan. The fond gaze falls onto the old paper next. The beginning of the first life of Velvet Velour.

 _Dear Minnie,_

 _I know growing up in a magical home can sometimes make one blind to the hardships sometimes faced by those who didn't. This is not a criticism of you by any means. No, with your job you likely know now better than most of what I mean. I imagine you've seen all types from the worst to the very best. I hold no illusions that I had it the worst. But I do know it was bad. I shared a little with you but not all. I could not stand the pitying looks I received with what little I did share._

Minerva pauses here wiping her eyes and taking a long breath as she pours herself a drink wondering two things. How serendipitous that she would be reading this just after visiting the muggleborns. And if every letter she opens will lead to her needing a drink to steady herself. If so she may need to start looking into alternate methods. Susan had indeed told her some of her home life and it had saddened Minnie's heart then that there was nothing she could do to better it.

 _I grew up in a small village to a family that was barely getting by. The war made people nervous and father was limited in what he could do following an injury he sustained fighting. Still he found work at a small appliance store with a sympathetic owner. It didn't pay well but he didn't have the mobility left to work in the factories that were paying better at the time. Just as well I suppose, when the war ended a lot of people lost those jobs. I don't believe he liked the idea of mother working either but never said anything about her position in the flower shop that I ever overheard. Still food was waiting for him on his return. The radio tuned to his channel with a paper on the arm of his chair. We did all we could to make his life easier. I tried to make myself scarce so my bursts of accidental magic would not disturb him should one come at an inopportune moment._

 _Mother always said he was a kind and gentle man before he joined the effort but war had hardened him while managing to reaffirm his faith in the lord. Church every Sunday without fail, front line of pews so we could clearly hear every word spoken by the pastor. But he was always nervous one of my oddities would occur during the service. It never did but I was always nervous myself nonetheless. He had a weight on him in the belief that I was touched by demons but could not bring himself to be rid of me. I like to think it was out of love._

 _The the day came when Albus arrived at the door. Acceptance letter in hand and grinning wide while looking as if he had just heard a fantastic joke. Father thought him an escaped loon and the garish coloring of his clothing did little to help the opinion. But after managing to talk his way inside the house things took an odd turn. I had believed my father would be overjoyed to learn than my oddities were not the works of demons but simply an ability I could learn to control. Never again would we have to be worried about my magic lashing out and upsetting the peace in the home._

 _However I hadn't realized that it would make things worse. We went with Albus that day. Saw the wonders but there was a tenseness to my father I didn't understand. Surely you're aware of the line from Exodus. 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live'. Well my father read that line as well. To him the works of demons were not my fault but the knowledge that I was in fact a witch gave him quite the crisis of faith. Still, he couldn't bring himself to kill me, he never even raised his hand to me. Instead I was shunned. He refused to pay more than the barest attention to me. I was no longer brought to church services, for what manner of holy man invited evil into a place of worship? He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence at the dinner table. He couldn't bring himself to harm me physically. But shunning me was well within his capabilities. I withdrew further. My oddities had already isolated me at school so Hogwarts became a shining beacon of hope that I could have friends. I don't know who was more eager for me to go to school. Me for wanting a chance at finding people like me who might understand what I was going through. Or my father just wanting the distance from me with which to ease his own guilt. Be it the guilt from shunning my presence or from failing to live up to his faith. I want to believe it was for former but my treacherous mind thinks it is likely the latter._

 _So yes Minnie, I was a stranger in my own home. Only my mother paid me the least bit of attention. God bless her she could not help but love her only child. Still, it was a secret between us to avoid causing father any further distress._

She sets the letter down conjuring a cloth to wipe the tears from her eyes. Velvet was not wrong. Minerva had seen much worse from muggle parents both religious and not. That didn't mean that it wasn't bad. a child suddenly isolated in such a way. She must have felt like a monster. It also made the old teacher understand why her old friend would stay home through the Hols every year, why she never saw her friends parents, and why she always seemed relieved to see her friend. A sad state of affairs for one of the sweetest people Minerva has ever known.

She almost downs the rest of her drink in a single gulp before eyeing the glass and sipping instead. It would have to do for the moment accompanied by a fortifying breath as she turns picks the letter back up.

 _Imagine my confusion when the day finally came. I was given bus fair to the station and Albus told me the mechanics to actually make it to the platform but walking through a brick wall was not something someone inexperienced with magic does on a whim. I stood there waiting far longer than I care to admit to worried it was some kind of long elaborate joke being played on me. It wasn't until I saw a family pass through that I was able to follow._

 _I was determined you see. I did not want to turn away and give up my last hope for finding acceptance and possibly a friend. So I screwed all the courage I could find in myself in place and I pushed myself forward dragging my things behind._

 _And that was when my courage left me. Suddenly I was in a brand new world all alone with no one to guide me. So I skirted around the crowds trying to ignore the sights of happy families magical and mundane sending their children off. Instead I simply boarded the train. found an empty cabin at the back and set my things down. I didn't have the strength to lift my trunk into the overhead after all._

 _So there I was alone, scared, confused, and uncertain. See I desperately wanted to make friends and connect with someone, anyone. But I just didn't know how. The prospect of just walking up to someone and asking them to be my friend felt absurd and ridiculous. So I sat in my seat, put my back to the window and wallowed in my loneliness._

 _That's when the most amazing thing happened. In walks this scottish girl. Just barges right into my cabin without so much as a knock on the door before putting her trunk on the rack and doing the same for me. I could only watch in shock as she closes the door to our compartment and turns to me grinning like mad before saying simply. "I'm Minerva McGonagall and you're going to be my friend."_

 _She didn't ask. Just stated it like a foregone conclusion. You were baffling, irritating, brash, and the most wonderful person I had ever met all at once. I have no idea when I fell in love with you, my dearest friend, but I knew even then that I never wanted to be apart from you._

Minerva had to put the letter down again though this time in embarrassment. heat rising to her cheeks as she recalls the moment with clarity. she noticed Susan looking nervous and scared as she boarded the train and had decided right then that she would do something about it. when she saw the girl in the cabin she had simply acted without thinking. Honestly the sorting hat only really had to look at how she acted that day to place her. Brash, headstrong, and certain of herself in the way only happy children can be. Minerva had that in spades as a child.

 _You were so persistent that we become friends. You had me calling you Minnie in the first half hour. I never had anyone ask me so many questions about myself before. And they only doubled when I mentioned being muggleborn. But while I was shy and hesitant. I was also happy. So very happy I haven't the words to say. A lost lonely girl finally had a friend and confidant. Someone to talk to like a normal person instead of in stolen whispers and brief statements._

 _I'm not sure I would have made it through my Hogwarts years without you Minnie. A ray of shining light amidst my misery. Ah, I wax poetic again. My apologies that must be terribly embarrassing for you. I could sing your praises to fill this entire page and still not have enough room but these are my recollections even if written as letters to you._

 _The whole trip to the castle was everything I could have hoped for really. And the first sight of the castle took my breath away. I know this for fact as i recall you having to remind me to breathe. Everything from that moment forward was a showcase of magic that astounded me. You could not stop giggling at my awe but I can forgive you that. I imagine it would be quite humorous for one born into a culture where such simple magics were commonplace._

 _I remember seeing the ghosts for the first time and being more curious than frightened. they acted as if they had no idea we were present just floating by on their way into the great hall in the midst of conversation until one of them spotted us. It wouldn't be for a few more years that we would discover they do that intentionally every year. Their own weird little greeting to the first years._

 _It wasn't until we got inside the great hall I started to really panic. It took me that long to realize we were going to be sorted into our houses and I was so very scared that I would be sent into another house. We would be separated and I would lose the only friend I ever had right after gaining you._

 _Then you took my hand and smiled again. I felt my fears fall away a little at that and I could finally relax. Then the hat started to sing and i was stunned. Must have looked hilarious because you started laughing like a loon. You only stopped when the headmaster cleared his throat rather pointedly at you and even then you were giggling. I could not stop blushing, it was quite mortifying._

 _They called names and I could feel my nerves coming back but you never let go of me. Not until the moment my name was called. I wouldn't have been able to move if you hadn't given me that little push._

 _I won't tell you what the hat said to me. it's just one of those things isn't it? The hat sees everything we've lived through and swears to keep our secrets before putting us where we most belong. I can say that I was absolutely certain it made a mistake putting me in Gryffindor at the time. And still I sat there a ball of nerves until you were placed with me. Then you came over, slid in next to me and just said. "See? Nothing to worry about."_

 _Then it was my turn to laugh, albeit far quieter and maybe a little hysterically. You always did have a way to make me smile, like you wrote them down or something and were just waiting for the chance to use them. It never ceased to amaze me. Took forever for me to sleep that night. And I had to turn my pillow over, the first side was wet with tears of my joy._

 _This letter grows long now so I'll be ending it here for now._

 _With love,_

 _Velvet Velour_

The old letter is carefully folded and slipped back into it's envelope before being returned to the box only now at the very back. So the letter at the front will always be the next one to be read. Gently the elderly witch closes the lid on the box and glances once more at the old picture. She knew there had been more courage in Susan than the girl herself ever believed. All she needed was a reason to go looking for it. Minerva never realized until far too late that the reasons Susan had for showing her courage usually involved herself.

After all, Susan had the courage to confess how she really felt about her long time friend. Minerva did not believe she ever would have been able to do the same had their situations been reversed.

 **AN**

 **Hello everyone. Remember how I said This story was going to stop until I finished one of the other three I'm working on? I lied. See, last night I couldn't sleep. Then I saw my word document and just started typing. Soooooo here ya go :3 Another glimpse into the first life of Velvet Velour.**

 **Also, as always a special thank you to my reviewers _Cammielle, 0769Alpha1378, CinderBurn, and ChocolateTeapot_**

 **I love you guys, and I love all my readers. I hope you all have a fantastic day and I'll see you all next time!  
**


	3. The Third Letter

Dear Minnie

The Third Letter

Minerva McGonagall had not had time to read another letter in weeks. Though she worked hard there just never seemed to be the time for it. Between keeping up with the work Albus couldn't get to himself and her own work load there never seemed to be enough time in the days leading up to the start of term.

In fact it wasn't until the evening of the welcoming feast that she finally had time to sit down at her desk with a stiff drink and a sigh thinking about the small boy with attributes that seemed pale imitations of his parents.

James Potter had been a proud man with an easy smile and charismatic nature that bordered on arrogance as an adult but walked arm and arm with it, dancing merrily all the while, as a child. He stood tall and straight backed even at the age of eleven. His son however, while looking so much like him, had a slouching, defensive posture. A guarded expression that smiled little and nervously when it did. Harry was a quiet lad and while he seemed to have made a friend in the youngest weasley boy he was not nearly as boisterous.

And Lily's eyes… They were the same shade of green sure. But all the happiness and life that shined in his mothers eyes so clearly was dearly lacking from her son's own. He had eyes like a person who had seen more hardship than they knew how to bare but was yet to be broken by it. She would have to talk to Albus about that soon because she had a very bad feeling about the muggles they left him with for the boy to turn out as he did.

That conversation would wait though as she was loathe to spend the first opportunity she had to relax in weeks and spoil it when she really needed to unwind before classes begin. It was with this in mind that she settled down with another of Velvet's letters. a small smile on her face as she looked forward to reliving some moments of their shared past.

 _Dear MInnie,_

 _Do you ever wonder why, if blood purists were so worried about muggleborns coming in and ridding them of their culture and heritage, they never had a wizarding culture class for first years? I recall wishing there had been one that first year I attended Hogwarts. I was already from a fairly poor family on the muggle side of things and my occasional bouts of accidental magic ensured I had no real friends prior to meeting you. So entering the magical world and meeting you was a massive shock to my system._

 _I was lost trying to figure out how I was supposed to act in the new, slightly archaic in some respects, society and continued to make misstep after misstep. Those pretty pure blood girls from the noble families were always so quick to point out how the uncouth little muggleborn had no sense of respect or manners._

 _It was enough to move a girl to tears, and in fact it did a few times._

Minerva let out a long sigh as she read through the letter. Of course it wouldn't be a happy one. Susan had been a timid girl and a muggleborn on top of it. So naturally whenever Minerva herself wasn't around the bigoted children would come calling like sharks smelling fresh blood.

She herself hadn't even been aware of it until much later and had earned herself a fair number of detentions 'pranking' Susan's worst bullies in revenge. To this day the transfiguration professor had yet to feel even the tiniest bit bad about her actions either. If they hadn't wanted to pick a fight with her they should have left her friend alone.

Besides, she never transfigured their school supplies or clothing into anything especially dangerous. The worst they ever got were a few harmless scratches.

Still Minerva couldn't help but wish that Susan had come to her for help sooner. She might not have been the most sophisticated girl in the school with her families gaelic roots but she knew more than enough to get by when she needed too and some things were just common sense for people growing up in magical households.

 _I know what you're thinking and yes I had considered just asking you to help me with it but as I mentioned before I had no real friends before I met you. The last thing I wanted back then was to burden you with my problems and risk you pulling away because I was so needy. You were already helping me with transfiguration, defense, and potions. I was just lucky I could offer a little in return with herbology and charms. Adding social etiquette lessons to the mix seemed like asking far too much. So I spent a lot of time keeping myself sealed inside the library with books on the subject that I would hide anytime you came looking for me._

 _I know I always acted put out whenever you would drag me away to spend time outside or explore some new place in the castle or hidden passage. But in truth I relished it, I loved every time you came to find me because it was all the assurance I needed to know that you still wanted to be my friend. It's actually why I continued to spend so long in the library, learning new charms I could teach to you or ways to help you get out of trouble. Because I knew if I spent to long in there. You would come and drag me out just to spend time with me._

 _Right up until the day you didn't._

If only Minerva had known then just how badly her rejection would be taken. It could well be argued that all of the events leading up to Susan reinventing herself could be laid at Minerva's younger self. Looking back things had been so very obvious.

She spared a glance at the glass half full of amber liquid and the bottle behind it. Sipping had been her intention when she brought it out but guilt is what drove her to take the glass and down it in its entirety.

She could sip the second glass.

 _But I'm getting ahead of myself with that. Didn't happen for years after all. Just know that I understand why. And though it hurt so much at the time I never did, nor have, blamed you for that._

 _I'm getting off topic again aren't I? Of course I am. Honestly it's like I can't help myself at times when writing these. I get so distracted reminiscing that my hand seems to move on its own, jotting down every little thought that crosses my mind._

 _I remember trying to emulate you and the other pure blooded girls but it was an effort in futility really. You were so wonderfully headstrong and brash. Never even giving the more normal etiquette a passing nod. So trying to emulate you only cemented their opinion of me I suppose. Acting like them only seemed to annoy them even more._

 _It's only in hindsight that I realize there really was nothing I could do in order to appeal to them. Children could, can and always will be cruel. Never understanding the pain they cause others thoughtlessly. Or maybe they did and they just didn't care. I cannot claim to know the thoughts of my childhood tormentors._

 _But I do remember that every time I thought it might be too much for me. You were there assuring me that all would be okay. At least I didn't have to deal with it in our common room or from the Puffs._

And wasn't that a small blessing? McGonagall thought to herself as she took another sip recalling the it was only a few hours before where she told fresh faced students that their house would be their new home and family. And for Minerva and Susan that had absolutely been the case. She remembered seeing the tension in her childhood friend leave each time they entered the common room.

 _I remember the feasts. My lord did Hogwarts love it's feasts. Golden plates, piles of food and then desserts. Odd drinks of all manner. Well, odd for me at any rate. Pumpkin, while at the time my favorite of all foods. Was never meant to be any form of 'juice'. Imagine my excitement when I heard about it, only to try it and find to my horror it was not in the least bit the tasty drink I had hoped for._

 _Still, for someone like me. It was amazing. My poor family never had much to go by in terms of money. And with my father's attitude towards me I never felt comfortable eating much at all. Let alone eat my fill. You always joked that the feasts would make us fat, but honestly with your active personality and my own usual diet it really wasn't something either of us had to worry about._

Another reminder of just how blind Minerva had been in the past. Her friend had always been on the thin side. And as a child Minerva had no idea what the signs meant. She did now though and looking back she realized why this was bothering her so much. James and Lily's boy was rather gaunt. She would have to talk to Albus about that later.

 _Do you remember the first time you introduced me to Quidditch? I certainly do. I remember telling you it was all very ridiculous and needlessly dangerous. I remember suggesting they lower the value of the snitch to make it something less game deciding._

 _I also remember the look of absolute horror on your face at the mere suggestion of such 'major' changes to the game you loved so much. Are you still the rabid fan of the sport you were when we were young? I can't imagine that enthusiasm ever really fading, but I can see you learning to hide it better._

 _Don't worry Minnie, I'll never tell a soul that the stern woman you grew into is a raving lunatic for the sport at heart._

Now there was a memory that made Minerva smile. She had dragged Susan from the library with both hands despite how much resistance her friend gave her. The young red head had complained the whole way to the pitch that the sport was ridiculous and a waste of time and that had rankled back then. Still when they sat down together bundled close to keep the wind chill down Susan had quieted her protestations until after the game was over and they had to leave.

Once more Minerva felt so blind looking back on her younger self. Only slightly mollified by the knowledge that she had only been eleven.

As a young girl Minerva loved the game with a fiery passion. It was all she wanted to do until she discovered the joys of teaching. And had she not done so there was a very good chance Minerva would have tried to join one of the professional teams. And one couldn't change the point value of the Snitch without undermining the value of the seekers position entirely. Clocks do not belong on a pitch.

That said she would never say she was a raving lunatic. She had a healthy enthusiasm for it and in the privacy of her own mind she could cheer harder than she ever allowed Mr. Jordan during his commentating.

Now if only she could get Madam Hooch to crack down on Slytherin's cheating...

 _When you told me you wanted to try out for the team the next year. I remember begging you to reconsider. Especially after we saw that poor boy suffer a bludger to his leg that bent it entirely the wrong way. Imagining something like that happening to you utterly terrified me._

 _When you waved off my worries I was so mad, I stopped talking to you for a week…_

 _Worst week of my entire first year. Eventually, as you well know, I gave in and settled for your promise not to ever let your passion for the sport get you into serious harm. For me, the game wasn't as important as your safety._

 _Then again, after we met, nothing was ever as important to me as you. I know how that sounds. And it was nearly that bad I assure you. To me your friendship meant the world and if you had ever wanted to abuse that power over me it would have been all too easy. I was aware of it, and the fact you never did only served to reaffirm my attachment._

 _I need to end this here for now._

 _With love,_

 _Velvet Velore_

With a heavy heart Minerva folded the letter and set it back into the box letting her fingers trail along the papers still yet to be opened. Pieces of nostalgia Minerva wasn't sure entirely that she wanted to relive but did so anyway. It was inevitable that Eventually they would get to harder times. Her final game of Quidditch, McGregor, the last war, her brother's death, and Urquart. Susan had been there for all of that.

Even after she was turned Susan had stayed for the war and Minerva knew that her childhood friend had done it all for her. She certainly hadn't done it for Albus whom the woman then named Velvet held a clear distrust for. Nor had she done it for the wizarding world that shunned her.

No Velvet Velore had done what she could to help the right side of the war because despite her love being unrequited. It was still love. And a small part of Minerva hated herself for never even trying to give back even a small amount of that affection. Despite knowing that had she ever done so it would only encourage her friend to continue down her hopeless road with an impossible hope that would never happen.

And so Minerva finished her drink, changed her clothes, and snuffed out the candle providing light to her room. Her mind turning from dour thoughts to the more happy prospect of teaching her eager new students the fine art of Transfiguration.

 **AN:**

 **So, I've been waffling back and forth on deleting this story or keeping it going. After I released the second chapter I watched it go largely ignored and if there's no audience I don't have much interest working on it. especially when I have other stories that draw in far more interest to be working on. Still. I couldn't help but give this story one more shot at continuing on even if the chapters are shorter and it doesn't update nearly as often as my other works.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
